


【翔润】Video

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 涉及自慰和视频拍摄等
Relationships: Matsu - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【翔润】Video

樱井主播在直播结束后收到了来自松本润的8条信息。

没几个人知道他和这位当红偶像的关系。两人都是严谨的人，也不拿自己的事业前途冒险。秘密交往三个月，也不过是向公司报备了而已。樱井翔最近忙的连轴转，松本润也有电视剧的拍摄，算起来有些日子没见了。虽说三个月也正当热恋期，但松本不是黏人的性子，看着这么多条未读信息樱井翔还是有些讶异。

「今天拍摄结束的早，在等着看翔さん的直播。」

「翔さん晚上好！西装颜色和领带花纹很搭呢。」

「翔さん最近有好好休息吗？看到黑眼圈了。」

「股市那段我没听懂啦，什么叫杠杆？下次见面翔さん请讲给我听。」

「这条西裤很修身啊，翔さん的臀形都看得清清楚楚哦。」

「好久不见了翔さん。想见你。」

「想你。」

樱井翔一条一条划到底，想着他边看直播边和自己发信息的样子，嘴角不自觉的上扬。到底还是怕寂寞的人，今晚该去陪陪他才好。信息最后是一段视频，樱井翔笑着点开，松本润的脸就出现在了屏幕上。

“翔さん能猜出我在干什么吗？”他穿着淡紫色的浴袍，大概是刚洗过澡的缘故，头发显得蓬松柔软。他懒洋洋的靠在沙发背上，勾人的桃花眼盯住镜头，背景里响着樱井翔严谨的新闻播报声。

“翔さん认真工作的样子真的很迷人，我只是看着这样的翔さん就要忍不住了。”他的气息有些不稳，拍摄的角度微微下移，拍到他敞开的领口和正揉捏自己乳尖的手。

“翔さん很喜欢这里吧？每次都又咬又吸。”镜头拉近了，乳晕边的小痣清晰可见，樱井翔还没能看够，松本润又把镜头正对着自己的脸，粉嫩的软舌绕上指尖，津液在分开时拉出细线，又被一圈一圈的涂抹在他粉色的乳晕上。

“唔…翔さん碰这里的时候，我也会很舒服哦。”

樱井翔看着视频里的画面，只感到血气都向下涌。他太清楚那里的滋味有多好，单这么看着也觉得把持不住。

屏幕里的人动作不停，带着津液的手指划过牛奶般光滑的肌肤，留下若有若无的水渍。反光的印记在肚脐转了一圈，来到了隐秘的部位。他没有穿内裤，拉开浴袍勃起的性器就跳了出来。松本润用镜头直对着自己的下身，能清晰的看见晶莹的体液溢出铃口。

樱井翔只觉得喉咙发紧，肿胀的下身也被衣物箍的生疼。松本润的声音从手机中传来，轻微的失真反而加剧了魅惑感。

“翔さん会想着我自慰吗？”松本润的手握上去，沾了溢出的液体涂满柱身。客厅昏黄的光线让水色透露着淫靡，这样的视觉刺激让樱井翔再也忍不住，他解开裤子，释放出那根早已硬挺的性器揉搓起来。

“我可是会经常想着翔さん…唔…”修长的手指握着性器上下套弄，镜头外传来松本润毫不压抑的喘息。

“…啊…好舒服…翔さん、翔さん…”

樱井翔能听到他忘情的呻吟声和电视中自己严肃的声音交织在一起，奇异的反差感让他更加兴奋。他的手掌贴在自己跳动的筋络上，仿佛是松本润的手在抚慰自己。

“…啊…翔さん…我…哈…要去了…”

他撸动的速度加快了，越来越多的液体从铃口溢出。弯曲的拇指摩擦着冠状沟，樱井翔甚至能想象出他肌肉的紧绷，然后在猛然拔高的呻吟中，乳白色的液体射了出来，落在他的小腹和胸口，甚至溅了一点在镜头上。他很快又把画面切到了自己的脸。他眯着双眼，嘴唇微张，未平复的喘息一点不落的传进樱井翔的耳朵里。

“翔さん…”他轻轻的喊着樱井翔的名字，带着高潮后的略显沙哑的慵懒，拉长的尾音甜腻的撩人。樱井翔在这样的声音中忍不住射了出来，视频也在此刻播放结束了。

樱井翔在清理的间隙已经在脑内规划了去松本家最快的路线和一万种将松本润拆吃入腹的方法。他还没来得及处理好沾满精液的纸巾，敲门声就响了起来。

“请问櫻井さん在吗？”

樱井翔熟悉这个音色，两分钟前他刚刚听着这个声音射出来。他在门内应了一声，松本润就一脸委屈的走了进来。

“櫻井さん在忙什么？”他做出一副被冷落的可怜表情。“都不回我的信息。”

“抱歉。”樱井翔声音里的笑意从眼角涌出来。“我没想到你这么等不及。”

“等不及的明明是翔さん才对。”松本润软软的靠在他怀里，手探到下身，那里已经又鼓起一个小包来。

“翔さん刚刚射过一次吧？这么快又硬了吗。”

松本润清楚自己的魅力，也相信樱井翔的自控力。

就这么点儿。

他很快被吻住了。不久前还在一本正经的谈论国计民生的樱井主播此刻把他抱在怀里动情的亲吻，能言善辩的舌头不再过多的言语，只撬开他的唇齿纠缠他的舌尖，辗转吮吸着掠夺他口腔的空气。松本润被吻得腰软，樱井翔顺势把他压在了桌子上，拉起他的衣摆去啃咬他微微挺立的乳首。从看视频的时候他就想这么做了，他的牙齿轻轻研磨那颗小痣，再去舔弄亲吻乳晕和充血的乳首。松本润在他身下因快感而轻轻战栗着，拉着他的手去疼爱另一边。休息室的空气逐渐热了起来，樱井翔在他身上熟练的撩拨，很快扒下了他的裤子让他趴在桌边。松本润已经完全湿润了，饥渴的穴口正难耐的张合着等待侵犯。

“等、等一下。”松本润总算还残存着一丝理智。“门还没锁…”

“那就不锁了。”樱井翔直接挤入一根手指，热情的嫩穴立刻咬紧了他。体液的润滑让抽插毫不费力，他很快加入第二根，指节撑开内壁，弯曲又并拢，让松本润忍不住颤抖着呜咽出声。

“如果有人进来，立刻就能看到松本くん了。”樱井翔贴近他的脸，指尖恶意划过他的敏感点，欣赏着他沉浸在情欲中的表情。

“他们一定想不到，克己的完美的偶像松本くん，竟然只用手指就能被操成这样呢。”

“别…别这样说…”松本润摇着头否认他的话，下身却因此流出更多水来。

“可是松本くん明明变得更湿了。”樱井翔抽出湿漉漉的手指放在他眼前，话语间带着暧昧的气音。

“エロい~”

言语的刺激加剧了身体的反应。松本润正对着休息室的门，隐约听得到工作人员往来的脚步声，如果有一个人进来，他们两个就都完了——这样的认知让他害怕，却也情不自禁的更兴奋起来。樱井翔扶着他的腰，粗硬的性器撑开紧窄的肠壁，在他体内不留情面的抽插冲撞。松本润趴伏在桌面上承受着身后的撞击，咬着手指努力不让自己发出声音来。

“为什么不叫出来？”樱井翔凑到他耳边，温热的吐息让他身体又是一颤。

“呜…会被听到的…”

“这里隔音效果很好。”樱井翔嘴上哄着他，身下的力度却一点也不减。

“而且，松本くん的声音很好听。”

“…不…别…”

呻吟声断断续续的从松本润的指缝漏出来，眼前的景象都晕成水汽。樱井翔不断的撞击着他体内的那块软肉，他几乎站不稳，大腿哆嗦着靠在桌边努力维持平衡。肉体的撞击声回荡在空荡的休息室里，不断分泌的肠液沾湿了樱井翔的大腿，松本润抓着桌角的手指已然泛白，他在快感中艰难的喘息着要到高潮，樱井翔却在这时突然停住了。

“翔さん…”松本润抖的厉害，叫着樱井翔的名字想去抱他，樱井翔抽出自己，把他翻过来放在桌子上，硬挺的性器黏黏的蹭着他的小腹。

“松本くん很喜欢拍小视频吗？”樱井翔拿起一边的手机，打开了相机。预感到他要做什么，松本润本能的向后缩了缩身子，淫液在桌面上蹭出一段小小的水痕。

“不要吗？”樱井翔勾起唇角，“就一直这样也没关系吗？”

松本润可怜的望着他，眼睫根部都被泪水濡湿，后穴也难耐的流着水，被强行中断的快感让他绵软的身体前所未有的渴望被填满。他和樱井翔僵持了一会儿，那个人并没有服软的意思。他咬了咬下唇，最终还是向欲望屈服，乖乖的抱着自己的大腿向两边打开，把粉嫩的穴口暴露在樱井翔面前。

“乖孩子。”樱井翔赞许着按下了拍摄键，一只手扶着自己的性器一点一点的进入。

“松本くん下面把我吸的很紧呢。”樱井翔缓缓顶着腰，穴口在抽出时恋恋不舍的翻出红色的嫩肉挽留，湿润的穴口在镜头中的反光尤其明显，沾得樱井翔整根都湿漉漉的。

“刚刚的表情很不错，为什么要躲开？”樱井翔把手机镜头对着松本润泛红的脸，他睫毛轻颤着，与镜头对视了一眼就抿着嘴别过了头。

“不…不要拍了…”松本润无力的拒绝，却又被下身加快的顶撞刺激的说不出话来。

“松本くん不是很喜欢这样吗？刚刚还发给我看的。”樱井翔在他体内进出着，淫水被挤出，囊袋把腿根都拍的泛红。

“把这个放在演唱会上怎么样？让粉丝都看看松本くん这幅淫荡的样子。”

“不…啊…只给翔さん…只有翔さん能看……”

他被情欲占据了理智，绵软的奶音带着哭腔让樱井翔下腹一紧。他把手机丢在一边，握着松本润的膝盖猛烈的抽插起来。湿热的肠壁极尽吞吐的媚态，松本润抓着樱井翔的衣角，仅靠着后面就射了出来。收缩的穴口咬着樱井翔的粗大，他顶到最深处，把滚烫的精液都留在了松本润的身体里。

“…呜…”松本润止不住的抽泣着。樱井翔把他搂在怀里，吻去他眼角的泪水。

可惜没拍到呢。

绝佳的高潮表情。

激烈的性事把桌子弄得一片狼藉。樱井翔帮松本润清理了身体，把他抱到沙发上，又忙着去擦桌子。

“翔さん？诶，翔さん？”松本润揉着腰躺在沙发上，看着樱井翔忙来忙去，忍不住要说两句。

“有沙发干嘛非在桌子上做？硌的我腰疼。”

“你一来就靠桌子边上了，我有什么办法。”樱井翔见他拿起了自己的手机，忙扑到沙发上抢过来。“你干嘛？”

“我把刚才那段视频删掉！”

“删它干什么？”樱井翔趁机在松本润脸上亲了一口。“留着我想你的时候偷偷看。”

“这都是谁教你的？”松本润气急败坏的去抢手机，反被樱井翔按在怀里。

“不是你教我的吗？”樱井翔看着他脸红的样子，忍不住想要欺负他。

“不然我们回家，再完整的拍一次？”


End file.
